Astro-Creep: 2000 – Songs of Love, Destruction and Other Synthetic Delusions of the Electric Head
| recorded = | venue = | studio = NRG Studios | genre = | length = 52:01 | label = Geffen | producer = Terry Date | prev_title = La Sexorcisto: Devil Music Volume One | prev_year = 1992 | next_title = Supersexy Swingin' Sounds | next_year = 1996 | misc = }} Astro-Creep: 2000 – Songs of Love, Destruction and Other Synthetic Delusions of the Electric Head (or simply Astro-Creep: 2000) is the fourth and final studio album by White Zombie, released on April 11, 1995 by Geffen Records. The album proved to be their most commercially successful recording, peaking at number six on the ''Billboard'' 200 with the aid of the popular hit singles "More Human than Human" and "Super-Charger Heaven". It was the band's only album to feature John Tempesta on drums. Production The album was highly anticipated due to the surprise success of the band's previous release La Sexorcisto: Devil Music Volume One. Ivan DePrume, the drummer on La Sexorcisto, had left the band to start Burningsound studios during their touring sessions for that album. The band later recruited former Exodus and Testament drummer John Tempesta for the recording of this album. The album had help from significant industrial musicians, such as the keyboard work from Charlie Clouser, who had worked with artists like Nine Inch Nails, Rammstein, Marilyn Manson, Killing Joke, and more. They had also hired Terry Date (Deftones, Pantera, Soundgarden) to produce Astro-Creep: 2000 for them. According to J., the album comprises seventy-two track recordings, forty-eight of which are analog and twenty-four being digital recordings.Veneris, Andreas. "Interview: White Zombie/J". VIBE. December 8th, 1995 at Rosemont Horizon, Chicago. cited October 31, 2008 The entire album took three months to write and another three to record. For the album, the band had a much bigger recording budget and more freedom in time. Music and lyrics The album is much heavier than La Sexorcisto, having much more of an industrial metal style rather than the groove metal of the previous album. It has been called "white-trash-on-acid metal". The band also down-tuned the guitars and bass to give it the darker sound that the songs required, going from standard E tuning to dropped C# (1.5 steps below standard E). Much of the lyrics are also darker and more disturbing than on the previous album, and are arranged more like twisted poetry than La Sexorcisto's pseudo-rap scores, dealing with murder, the undead, blasphemy, satanic elements and other such topics. Also, as with the previous two albums, many of the songs feature snippets of dialogue from horror and cult films including The Omega Man, Shaft, The Haunting, The Curse of Frankenstein and To the Devil a Daughter. The title "More Human Than Human" is the motto of the Tyrell Corp. from the film Blade Runner and "I am the nexus one, I want more life fucker, I ain't done, yeah" is an artistic rephrasing of lines from Blade Runner. Rob has said he favors this album to the previous one, stating, "I was never that happy with it [La Sexorcisto]. In some respects, it was probably the best thing we could do at the time under the circumstances; and that this record was exactly what we wanted it to sound like."Engleheart, Murray. "White Zombie Monster Cars & Monster Music". Rip. October, 1995. cited October 30, 2008 Reception |title=White Zombie: Astro-Creep: 2000 - Songs of Love, Destruction and Other Synthetic Delusions of the Electric Head > Review |website=Allmusic |accessdate=September 11, 2014}} | rev2 = Chicago Tribune | rev2score = | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = B+ | rev4 = Los Angeles Times | rev4score = | rev5 = Q | rev5Score = | rev6 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev6Score = }} The album is White Zombie's best-selling album, being certified Double Platinum by the RIAA and selling over 2,600,000 copies in America since its release. There was also a limited 50,000 pressings of this album on see-through blue vinyl. The album has been certified by CAN platinum. The album was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Engineered Album and the band's biggest hit, "More Human than Human", nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Metal Performance in 1996. To promote the album, music videos for "More Human than Human", "Electric Head Pt. 2 (The Ecstasy)", and a live video for "Super-Charger Heaven" were released. In 1995, "More Human than Human" won the MTV Video Music Award for Best Rock Video and was considered by Rob to be his favorite White Zombie video. There were also plans to start filming a video for "Blood, Milk and Sky" after Christmas as well as eventually filming a video for every song on the album.Miller, Gerri. "White Zombie Live & Backstage". Metal Edge Magazine. March, 1996. cited October 30, 2008 However, these plans were scrapped when the band dissolved. Accolades Use in popular culture *"Electric Head Pt. 1" was referenced in the manga series Black Lagoon and used in the Japanese dub of the anime series (a different, instrumental track was used in the English dub). *"More Human than Human" was used in the 1996 film The Cable Guy, and in a teaser trailer for the Disney 2013 film Planes. *A remix of "El Phantasmo and the Chicken-Run Blast-O-Rama" was included on the 1996 remix album Supersexy Swingin' Sounds, and later used by professional wrestler Lance Storm as his entrance theme. The original song was used in the 2015 short film The Evolution of a Gen-X Music Purchaser, which premiered at the 2015 Tribeca Film Festival. *A poster depicting the album's front cover appears in the 1996 Danish crime drama Pusher, in Vic's Copenhagen apartment. *"Grease Paint and Monkey Brains" was used in the video game Twisted Metal 4."Soundtracks for Twisted Metal 4" *"Blur the Technicolor" was used in the 1995 film Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls. Track listing | length11=11:21 | music11= Yseult, Yuenger, Tempesta }} I "Blood, Milk and Sky" contains the hidden track "Where the Sidewalk Ends, the Bug Parade Begins" at 8:45, after 3 minutes of silence. On the digital version, however, the hidden track is its own 2:33 track.https://open.spotify.com/album/3HugnfabsMODIbxzwxS5xC Sample overview Personnel Adapted from the Astro-Creep: 2000 – Songs of Love, Destruction and Other Synthetic Delusions of the Electric Head liner notes. ;White Zombie * Rob Zombie – vocals, illustrations, art direction * Jay Yuenger – guitars * Sean Yseult – bass, art direction * John Tempesta – drums ;Additional musicians * Charlie Clouser – keyboards, programming ;Production and additional personnel * Terry Date – production, recording, mixing * Lamont Hyde – mixing assistant * Ted Jensen – mastering * Wade Norton – recording assistant * Ulrich Wild – recording Chart positions ;Album ;Singles Release history References External links * Category:White Zombie (band) albums Category:1995 albums Category:Geffen Records albums Category:Albums produced by Terry Date